


The shadows never left

by yuuhiuchiha23



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26059567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuhiuchiha23/pseuds/yuuhiuchiha23
Summary: Thank you so much to Kate, you patience and all your effort was so wonderful to me! I find a new friend in SQSN and I can’t be more happy!  Love you!
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 12
Kudos: 46
Collections: Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck





	The shadows never left

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CynthiaER](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynthiaER/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Right to Choose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883095) by [CynthiaER](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynthiaER/pseuds/CynthiaER). 



> Thank you so much to Kate, you patience and all your effort was so wonderful to me! I find a new friend in SQSN and I can’t be more happy! Love you!


End file.
